There are several devices for pitting cherries, though most of them currently involve a small hand-held device in which the pit of a single cherry pit is removed from a single cherry. Such devices are slow and tedious to use, and typically generate splatters of cherry juice that stain the hands of the user and the countertops of the kitchen or other location where the devices are used. Industrial devices exist for pitting cherries, but they are unsuitable for typical home use.